This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pipe cutters.
Many types of manually operable pipe cutters have heretofore been provided for use by plumbers or other workmen in cutting pipes to selected length. Such tools are rather bulky in that each must employ means providing encircling support on the pipe, manual grip means for rotating the cutter around the pipe, and means for increasing the depth of the cutter bit as the cutting operation progresses. Exemplary tools of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,433,606 and 3,243,878. Not only are such tools bulky for the workmen to carry around but also are expensive to manufacture.